Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to compositions and materials useful in electronic applications, and in particular, in radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Art
Various crystalline materials with magnetic properties have been used as components in electronic devices such as cellular phones, biomedical devices, and RFID sensors. It is often desirable to modify the composition of these materials to improve their performance characteristics. For example, doping or ion substitution in a lattice site can be used to tune certain magnetic properties of the material to improve device performance at radio frequency ranges. However, different ions introduce different changes in material property that often result in performance trade-offs. Thus, there is a continuing need to fine tune the composition of crystalline materials to optimize their magnetic properties, particularly for RF applications.